The present disclosure relates to relates to toners. In particular, the present disclosure relates to toner compositions comprising a crystalline polyester and a wax selected to exhibit improved wide fusing latitude.
Hybrid toners typically employ some combination of an amorphous polyester latex, a crystalline polyester latex, and a styrene/acrylate polymer latex. They also typically comprise a shell of styrene/acrylate polymer latex. The introduction of styrene/acrylate into the otherwise polyester-based toner composition serves to reduce overall toner costs. However, it has been observed that the fusing latitude can be insufficient, with the fusing step producing image mottle and a low hot offset temperature, especially at lower wax loadings. The present disclosure addresses this fusing latitude problem by providing a combination of a crystalline polyester and wax that performs better in the fusing process. In addition, in these hybrid toners the carbon black does not disperse well into the styrene/acrylate resin portion in the presence of the polyester, or it preferentially ends up at the interfaces of the styrene/acrylate and polyester. This poor dispersion leads to high dielectric loss, which in turn results in poor transfer efficiency in the printer and in some cases lower charge as well. The present disclosure addresses this dispersion problem thereby providing a means for ameliorating hybrid toner dielectric loss.